


cherry pits

by ROSEWAR



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROSEWAR/pseuds/ROSEWAR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline sucks at the whole "being romantic" thing, but she's totally going to nail it this coming Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cherry pits

Marceline was many things, but thoughtful and romantic weren't typically the first things she would consider herself. When she remembered the way Bonnibel had stared at her last Valentine's Day, wide-eyed with silent contempt, at the live five-pound gummy worm she had painstakingly boxed and stapled a big blue bow to, she decided that romantic was probably the last thing she was.

It sang, was her defense, and she gave the giant rainbow-colored worm a shake. Sure enough, it did sing, but it was a power ballad by some big-hair glamrock band Marceline was into lately. Bonnibel wasn't moved in the slightest.

At least the little guy had good taste.

So she set herself to work this time, sleeves rolled up to her elbows, hair tied into a loose donut, chocolate spattered on her cheeks and her nice gingham button-up. This was totally romantic, she thought proudly. She'd consulted other princesses and those trashy romcoms with Finn and Jake the night before, so she definitely felt at the height of her preparation.

No singing worms this time, no sprinkle-covered skulls, or spray-painted murals in neon colors all along the side of Candy Castle. Marceline was going to nail it this time.

 

  
Special delivery for Princess Bubblegum-- Peppermint Butler screeches at the top of his lungs for a good solid minute, running in a circle all the while until Bonnibel finally caves and tucks her pencil behind her ear.

He doesn't quiet down until she reaches the royal foyer and plucks the box from his hands. She retreats back to her lab and doesn't care enough to try and figure out who the lovingly wrapped present might be from. It's too tasteful to be a gift of the Ice King's, so Bonnibel assumes it's a friendly ("friendly") Valentine's Day gift from Finn. Marceline crosses her mind, but Bonnibel had brain-boggling research to attend to, and Marceline had a show in the Overthere to perform, so she dismissed her rather quickly under the assumption that the vampire queen didn't have the time to prepare anything this extravagant.

She tears into the box impatiently, tossing the bright red ribbon over her shoulder. When she pulls the lid back, she finds a bag, also a vibrant red, of little round chocolates, along with a note on pink stationery.

She takes the note and instantly recognizes it as Marceline's, her sharp and hastily scrawled penmanship unmistakable, especially after all the love letters they had exchanged by now. Bonnibel is an old hat at reading Marceline's messy writing.

Hey, P-Babe. Made these for you. Didn't suck out any of the red. See you tonight. Love, Mar-mar.

Bonnibel hums in slight distaste, and reminds herself to scold Marceline for such an inappropriate nickname as she unwraps the plastic. The chocolates smell sweet and newborn. They must be home-made.

She's lost count of how many times she's told Marceline that cannibalism isn't a topic that should be spoken of in broad daylight here in the Candy Kingdom, but Marceline knows Bonnibel likes to delve into the twisted and forbidden too. They've engaged in conversation about it many a time, and Marceline has watched Bonnibel flick her tongue over non-sentient lollipops enticingly, all deliberate, so the princess isn't sure whether Marceline truly forgets, or if it's a strange and thrilling lover's secret she likes to tease Bonnibel with.

Bonnibel glances around, making sure no one can see her and the debauchery she's about to commit, and hastily plucks a chocolate from the wrapping and pops it into her mouth. She presses the candy to the roof of her mouth and has to contain a moan when the chocolate bursts and sends cherry-flavored syrup all around her tongue.

She rolls the chocolate into her cheek and bites down quickly with the intention of cleaving the sweet cherry in the middle so she can twirl her tongue all around it.

Bonnibel screams, spits out the candy, sputters and curses up a storm.

Marceline forgot to pit the cherries.


End file.
